Feelings
by Remie
Summary: Rex/Noah  A simply little story of strong hints and realizations. MALE X MALE, YAOI, HOMOSEXUALITY, ETC. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I've been a long time member of this site but I barely ever write up any fanfics. After a LONG time, I decided to type one up and put upload it here!  
Orignally this was just some random story I made up in my head but decided to make it into a fanfic.  
I figured that Rex and Noah (my favourite GR pairing) would best fit it so...here we are!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**WARNING::  
This story contains stong hints of MALE X MALE relations  
It also has strong language in it too!**

**Disclaimer: Generator Rex and its characters are NOT mine.**

**Pairing: Rex/Noah  
Rating: PG-13**

The wind blew carelessly over the blades of grass tickling at the heated skin. It felt great really, the slight chill it brought rolling down his body and evaporatng his sweat. The long hours of playing- no, _practicing_ had taken a toll on his body for now he was laying on a sea of grass staring up at the orange sun that proceeded to ever so slowly set. The view was rather nice: it brought him warm, calm emotions something he seldom ever felt in that white abomination of a room. Maybe the boy should do this more often?

Not maybe, he _will-_

"Rex?"

"Hm?" There was something about his voice that made his heart skip a beat...But what?

The soothing voice continued, "You alright? Seem to be zoning out." He softly, _ever so _softly laughed.

Brown eyes widened slightly then shifted towards the other. "Wha-? Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Were you talking or something-?"

There it was, that laugh.

"No, it's alright."

Rex watched as Noah sat up, his thin shoulders adjusting to fix the ache in his neck. A grin that drove his heart mad.

"I see you enjoy these moments?"

His eyes widened. "What 'moments'?"

"The sunset. Pretty isn't it?"

Rex scoffed, "Isn't 'pretty' a word you use to describe a girl and not some object Noah? Man up, eh?"

He caught it just in time, the pink tainting the boy's cheeks, pink like the sky. _How pretty_-

"Oh shut it! Just saying." Even with that response, Noah's teeth shone vibrantly against the blazing lights of the setting sun, his blue eyes flashing with glee and excitement even after shooting some hoops for a good two hours or so. On the other hand, Rex was exhausted, his body aching even more than if he were fighting some EVO. Was he really _that _bad at playing basketball? Leaving the other to drown in his own continuous thoughts, the blond bent his legs and stood up patting the dirt off his rear.

"Hey, it's getting late you know? Don't you think it'd be a good idea to head back? I'm sure they're missing you." He held out his hand to help his friend stand.

Rex took it, "Oh yes, they are! Thanks for ruining the moment by remindimg me Noah." Laughter filled the air as they dragged themselves up the slope and towards the basketball court. The boy couldn't help but notice how the breeze caught on to the other's hair, barely lifting each strand yet it was strong enough to tug on his loose shirt outlining his lean body. A smirk appeared, "Must be my lucky day."

"Say something?"

"Oh nothing."

Noah eyed him seeing that he was obviously lying; lying definetely was _not _Rex's strong point.

"Well, actually-"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just shocked that I haven't seen that huge, flying whatchumahcallit yet. Those bastards must be up to something."

"Like you're always up to something?" That smile again.

Rex pouted, "Hey, at least I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Yes, because apparently sneaking out to avoid check-ups and playing some ball with me isn't wrong."

"What, I can't go have some fun with the only friend I have?" He asked increduously. Suddenly his arm swung around Noah's shoulders making him jolt. "I dunno about you, but I enjoy every moment we have together."

An unbearably long silence threatened Rex's ears. "So...you don't agr- ?"

"S-say," The blond wiggled out of Rex's sluggish embrace. "Why don't we head to the showers? To, you know, not stink of sweat." Noah paced on rather quickly.

_What was that?_ Shaking the thought out of his mind, Rex followed Noah into the shower room.

* * *

"Rex, hurry it up!"

"Yeah, yeah Noah, I'm done!"

Noah's eyes grew large as Rex stepped out of the stall, a small towel wrapped half-assedly around his hips. He could see the contours of the boy's lean muscles, the light definition of the curvature of his hip muscles leading down to the the edge of the towel-

_Fuck._

"What is it Noah? Like what you see?" Rex swayed his hips in what Noah thought to be an unnecessarily sensual manner.

"Oh my fuckin- Rex, quit it!" Pretty pink cheeks flushed as he looked away.

Rex couldn't help but throw his head back as he cracked up.

"Oh, fuck you Rex."

"The blushing doesn't lie Noah!"

_Shit._

Angered, Noah hastily shoved his legs through the pant holes as did he put on his shirt and stomped towards the door.

"H-hey! Noah _wait_! C'mon...!" The blond felt a tight grip fasten around his wrist.

"I didn't mean to make you so upset. I was only playing around-"

"You know, Rex? With all the flirting-"

"'Flirting'?"

"Yes, '_flirting'_." He snapped as he twitsed around to stare into the other boy's eyes. "You should get yourself a _girlfriend _or some shit! Quit teasing me like that and-" Noah tried pulling his arm away from Rex but couldn't. His mind wasn't working right. He began to feel light-headed. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with. And it happened whenever he was around _him._

Next thing he knew, he was sitting on a wooden bench, his heated skin against the cold surface of the brick wall, his head leaning on the other's shoulder. Long, aganizing minutes passed, the shallow breathing of the blond slowly became deeper and more relaxed. He shifted his head down as to look at the brunette's thighs. Oh, that scent he recognized. It was Rex's. A hand gripped tightly around his, fingers intertwined. He squeezed harder too.

"...For how long?"

"I dunno...Maybe since we first met?"

Silence.

"Same here."

His eyes fluttered, heart raced. The corners of his lips twitched.

A sudden beam of light appeared, surverying the courtyard for it's prey.

"Looks like they've caught on."

"No shit."

He chuckled. "Well," Rex stood up. "Gotta get going." He stood up, walking towards his discarded clothes.

As he put them on, the atmosphere around them was...awkward. Rex didn't like that feeling. He cleared his throat.

"See you soon, okay- ?"

"Rex."

He paused before the exit and turned around.

One side of Noah was soaken wet where Rex had been. A grin- _that _grin slowly crept up on his face.

And they laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Originally, this fanfiction was supposed to a simple onesot but I decided to add another chapter. Maybe there will be more to come? It'll more than likely because a work of drabbles since this chapter is pretty much random.

Well, hope you guys enjoy! :)

...

Beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he stared intently at the other male standing several feet away. Though the air was filled with a nice coolness, his body still perspirated from the the intense battle of basketball going on between him and his...friend. Or rather, "boyfriend". Noah's eye twiched: the thought of calling Rex such a thing still made him cringe slightly. Only days prior did they realize their feelings and confess to each other; it was still fresh in Noah's mind as he constantly pondered about it making his already flushed cheeks redden even more.

"Hey! Giving up already are we?" The cocky voice rang through Noah's ears as it brought him back to reality.

Noah elegantly arched an eyebrow as his lips formed a smirk. "Oh, don't go and get ahead of yourself Rex!" He straightened himself from his crouched position and walked towards the other whilst cracking his neck. "Yeah you're getting better but-"

Next thing Rex knew the ball disappeared from under his arm and was pounding against the cemented ground its bouncing action being done by the skilled blonde. Noah laughed out loud, "Can't get yourself distracted or else this happens!"

Victory was within his grasp; he watched as the ball flew through the air nearing it's destination when suddenly it swerved to the left so unexpectantly that Noah let out a soft yelp. It was then that the blonde noticed Rex landing on his feet in front of the hoop when he realized that it was he who smacked the ball right before he made a point. Rex definetely has gotten better...

"_Did you see that?_ That was freakin' awesome-!"

"Yeah Rex, I saw," Noah frowned at the smirk that graced Rex's face.

The young EVO spoke childishly, "Aww, is wittle, 'ittle Noah-poo upset because a big, stwong man beat him at basketbawl?" Rex counldn't contain his laughter as he watched for a shift in the other's face. Trying to keep a straight face when the taller boy was acting dumb was turning out difficult for Noah; his facial expression slowly changed to one of a wide grin. He bit his bottom lip: it was simply impossible to stay mad at his crush.

"Ok, you know what? How about this," Noah swiftly grabbed the ball from Rex's arms. "If I win, you...you hafta take me to that one new burger joint every weekend for a whole month- and you pay." He flashed a cocky smirk.

Rex arched his eyebrow, his smile never fading, "And if I win?"

Noah nodded for him to continue.

"If I win..." His grin widened, "You owe me a kiss."

"Wha- "

"No no! Not one of those lame peck-on-the-cheek type kisses, but an actual one- on the lips." Mockingly, Rex puckered his lips and inched closer to the blonde.

Noah started to freak out, "N-now wait Rex," He blushed deeply as he pushed the teen away.

"Oh, this won't do," Rex clenched his hands over Noah's which was still located on his chest. He pulled him close to his chest and whispered teasingly to the blonde's ear, "I'll hafta kick your ass first."

Noah stumbled backwards from Rex's grip but quickly regained his compsure.

"I'd like to see you try."

For the next hour the two boys scurried around, dodging each other bodies in order to reach their goal. By this time the bright, yellow orb began to set behind various skyscrapers casting long shadows. Even though it was getting dark, they still remained focused on their game determined to beat the other.

Noah could feel his lungs burning along with his leg muscles tightening. Sure he's played basketball countless times before, he was even part of a team in school before, but this was completely different. For one, he was against a being who was used to over working his body for hours on end fighting EVOs or practicing with Bobo or Six. So it was no wonder everytime Noah glanced at Rex there wasn't a sign of sweating or fatigure. The only emotion left on him was the look of great joy and excitement, his lips never faltered to a frown but always stayed a smile (or a smirk when he would notice Noah staring at him).

The idea of calling quits or asking- begging for a break crossed his mind countless times. But then images of Rex dribbling the ball with such stamina and determination would flash through his mind giving him a boost of energy.

Well, a tiny spurt of energy.

_'Damn!_' At that moment, Noah's legs gave out and he felt his bottom make contact with the ground. The instant he landed a loud _SWOOSH_ rang through his ears followed by the sound of a ball bouncing on the ground.

"GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL," Rex ran the perimeter of the basketball court with his arms stretched out perpendicular to his body as he yelled. After sprinting around for what seemed like forver (and receiving odd stares from people passing by), the victorious player ran towards where the loser- well, his friend laid on the ground staring straight up at the tiny lights in the darkened sky. Noah could feel his heart beat quickly with each footstep. His view of the sky was soon blocked by the face of the last person he wanted to see.

"Get up! I'm ready for my prize!" Noah just wanted to slap that proud grin off of Rex's face right then and there but his muscles wouldn't have it. Groaning, he managed to prop himself up to a sitting position but then was helped by the young EVO who hooked his arms under Noah's and lifted him up. "There," Rex flashed his teeth.

Noah frowned, "Keep it up and your face will stay like that- forever."

"Aww, don't be like that," Noah felt the other's hand upon his head rubbing his hair roughly. "Maybe next time!"

"Yeah, whatever," A smile forced it's way to his lips as he glared up at the taller teen. It wasn't a lie, Noah did in fact enjoy the match; it's been quite some time since he's had so much fun. But now his body ached and he could feel the sweat dry on his skin creating an uncomfortable layer of stickiness.

"I think I'll head inside for a quick shower first before, you know..." A dash of rose crept up on his cheeks but before Rex could notice, Noah turned around and headed for the small building that housed several shower stalls. Once inside, Noah quickly slipped inside a stall and undressed placing his dirty clothes in a gym bag he had brought along.

The hot water burned against Noah's skin but at the same time it felt great: his muscle began to relax, his mind began to clear up. It was indeed very soothing. Why not stay another five minutes? Ten?

_'Oh, it's alright_,' Noah thought to himself. '_If he wants his reward so bad, then he'll just have to wait_.' A mischievious grin grew on his face as he continued grooming his fingers through his blonde hair-

"Whatchu smiling at?"

Noah could have sworn he heard his neck crack he turned his head so fast. He gasped loudly at Rex's questioning face. For a moment he thought the young EVO was in the same stall as him until he remembered that each stall was seperated by walls that only came up to about his shoulders. He had also forgotten how impatient Rex can be.

"W-what are you doing here?" His hands flew across his chest and down his stomach in attempt to cover himself.

Rex laughed, "I figured I needed to take a-" Fingers formed air quotations, "'quick shower' too. But no need to cover yourself Noah, it's not like I can see anything..." Just to tease, he glanced over the wall and down the blonde's flushed chest only to come across dense steam. He mentally frowned.

"Hey!" Burning hot water splashed harshly against his face. "Ow- ow, ow- damn that's hot!"

More scorching water came flying his way as he tried to dodge it squating down only to have more dumped on his head.

"_AHHHH_, dammit Noah!" Rex glared evilly at the blonde who was laughing hysterically. Soon enough the small building was filled with their laughter as the two of them, at that moment, didn't give a care in the world if people outside heard their madness.

"Ok, ok..." Noah waved his hand. "I can't...anymore..." His muscle began to ache once again especially around his chest as he attempted to catch his breath. It grew quiet; the only thing heard was the soft pitter-patter of water droplets hitting solid surfaces. From being in the steaming aqua for too long, it started to take its toll on Noah's well-being as he began to feel slightly dizzy. He looked up to see if Rex was still alive (the fact that his friend hadn't made any noise in the past several minutes was completely unlike him and sort of made Noah worried) only to find him leaning against the short wall that seperated them both with his arms crossed on top and his head laying on them. If it weren't for the noise that the shower was making, Noah surely would've heard the young EVO soft snoring.

'_Cute_...' He reached over and ceased the bathing. Slowly, Noah crept closer to the sleeping young man in front of him. He studied Rex's face, his gaze eventually landing on the very lips he had to kiss at some point. He stared even longer taking in every tedious detail from the creases to the small cut Rex had gotten from a recent EVO battle that left a fading scar right under his full lips-

The blonde gulped. Pink coloring on his cheeks darkened, his heart proceeded to beat faster than ever. Noah felt his mouth go dry. He found himself licking his own lips whilst staring at the other's. This was becoming more and more awkard by the second.

'_...Might as well get this over with..._'

It's supposed to be easy: just lower his lips to Rex's and get it over with...Though he is sleeping and won't know he received his prize.

Noah rolled his eyes. "You snooze, you lose", right?

...Right?

'Just go with it, just go with it, just-'

Something warm pressed itself against Noah's lips nearly causing him to pull back. But the deep warmth was so enticing that he pressed on even more creating an electric shock that surged throughout his body. He felt a hand on the back of his head encouraging him to deepen the kiss in which he gladly obeyed by angling his head. It felt like an enternity; neither of the two dared to breathe let alone move as to not ruin the sweet moment.

Noah hadn't the slightest idea of what to do next. He wasn't sure whether to open his eyes or his lips...The idea frightened him a bit but he desperately needed to breathe. Perhaps right before slipping his tongue into the other's mouth (thinking that made him shiver uncomfortably) he could intake some air. That's how people do it, right?

Hesitantly he opened his lips and drew in the air around him but was disappointed when the heat pressed against him disappeared. For a brief moment, Noah felt empty but then recalled where he was and what was going on.

He's in a shower stall. _Naked._

Kissing another boy. _Who's also naked._

Rex bit back a grin as he watched a flood of realization burst forth in Noah's mind. His face gradually shifted from satisfaction to horrified in mere seconds.

"C'mon, I thought it was a nice kiss." Rex teased as he grabbed his towel and quickly dried himself.

"Rex, that's not the point! We just- we just-!"

"Kissed?"

Noah looked away trying to hide his blushing face, "...Yeah."

Before Noah could even begin to dry himself, Rex was already up and about and fully dressed in a change of clothes he had brought along with him.

"I'm starvingggg-uhhh," Noah rolled his eyes as he listened to his friend complain.

Finally, he finished getting dressed and they headed out the building towards no where in particular. No one spoke a single word. The awkward- or what Noah thought was awkward- tension built with every step they took. Obviously Rex wasn't bothered by it at all. He marveled at the tall buildings and various people striding on by like he was some sort of tourist.

"You've never been to these parts?"

Rex shook his head. There were countless resturants and shops all around, awfully expensive-looking apartments with beautiful designs and articulate detail came to view. It was absolutely wonderful.

"With all the EVO fighting you've done and the countries you've been to, you've never been here?" Noah asked increduously.

"Nah, I'm glad though, it's stunning around here. I mean, the lights, the buildings- ...awesome. If there were to have been a battle around here, all this would've been gone." Noah couldn't help but smiley widely at how awe-striken Rex was. In reality, it wasn't much of a big deal. But then again, Noah has been in this part of the city several times before so he was used to it. Either way, he was glad for the conversation, the silence nearly killed him.

"Hey, that burger joint you mentioned before..."

"Yeah?"

"How about we head there to eat- I'll pay," Rex grinned back at the other.

Noah eyes grew wide but then squinted at him suspiciously, "...Why?"

"Why not? I'm starving!" Rex hooked his arm around Noah's neck playfully. He tightened his grip as Noah tried to escape. They almost wrestled themselves to the ground but recovered when they remembered they were in a lavish enviroment filled with people who were glancing at them. But Rex didn't let go.

Pulling the shorter blonde closer, he whispered, "And 'cause you still owe me that kiss."

Right at that instant he let go and ran down the street laughing not knowing exactly where he was going. But oh well, once Noah catches up, they'll play around for a bit, get a few more odd stares from normal citizens here and there, then head out to eat. Rex thought about maybe at one point slipping his hand over Noah's while walking to their destination.

...Yeah, that's not a bad idea at all.

...

Je finis!

Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
More to come soon?  
Next time I'll have it take place in another setting, not the courts/bathroom LOL.  
I just need inspiration :]

Oh, and did you guys see the new episode from this past friday (on Nov. 19th, "Promises, Promises")?  
A-freakin-dorable! Though I'm not really a fan of Six/Rex (or as some say it "Sex" *laughs*), I enjoyed the amount of closeness they had in that episode. :]


End file.
